Meeting Them
by FandomsForeva
Summary: It is overused and cliche? Yes. Will mine be different? Probably not. But if you're like me and read whatever cruddy Percabeth fics that you can get your hands on, then read this document! Girls who like Percy...A son of Apollo...a girl who hates Annabeth...lots of "Meeting Percabeth" one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Time: After the second Giant War**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. **

Cara's POV

First days of school are always exciting. I mean, checking out all the cute boys, showing off in front of the ugly girls, so much fun! This one was even more so, since I would see Percy again.

Percy…he'd mysteriously disappeared last year, and hadn't returned. I'd called his home number, and he wasn't there. For some reason, his mom sounded really annoyed to hear me. He didn't have a phone, so I couldn't call or text him. (I'd have to deal with that when we were dating. But it was just a little quirk.) He'd simply vanished. Then, two days before the summer ended, I got the news: Percy would be returning to school this year.

This was great news for me. Percy…okay, I had a bit of a crush on him. Well, not a bit of a crush. In fact, if I say "madly in love with him," then I wouldn't even be close to the truth. The problem was, I didn't know if he like me back. He'd always talked about this girl, and then, suddenly they were dating. Anniebell, I think it was. But it had been almost a year, and everyone knows that high school relationships didn't last that long. Well, mine and Percy's would. We would be together forever!

Just thinking about my future husband made me get all hot.

Before school the next day, I put on my carefully planned outfit. Normally I didn't care about stuff like this, anything looked great on me (plus, my wardrobe mostly consisted of the same thing. Tight tops, short shorts and skinny jeans.), but I really wanted to look good for Percy. Last time I'd seen him, I kind of was a little pre-pubescent. I had really blossomed over the past year, and I showed it off with a tight tank top, and short jean shorts. The tank top really helped show off my cleavage. My motto is, if you've got it, show it!

That was also the reason that if I bent over, my shorts didn't totally cover my behind.

After this, my mom helped me put on makeup, which I was really glad for. I mean, without makeup, everyone would look like trolls! I felt really happy as my mom erased my face and covered it again in smoky green eye shadow, bright red lip stain (if you kiss someone wearing lip gloss, then it'll get all messed up), and given me long, luscious lashes. My blonde (bleached, unfortunately) hair was loose.

Percy had always said that Anniebell didn't wear makeup. Ugh, Anniebell was such a weirdo. Then, I realized something. He'd described Anniebell as, well, perfect. No one could be that perfect. Anniebell couldn't exist!

After realizing that, I felt much happier. No way there was anyone out there who was better for Percy than me. I mean, I was rich. We could go on lots of awesome vacations, live in a great house, and think of all the cute little babies we would have! We could totally dominate all of those ugly people.

I got into my convertible and drove to Goode as fast as I could. I had to be there to see my one and only as soon as possible. So what if I broke the speed limit? For god's sake, no one cares! Besides, once those police officers saw me, I was sure that I could convince them to let me go.

I screeched into the school parking lot and got into a space. I jumped out of the car and strolled into the school as if it was my palace, which in a way it was. The only reason that I was going so slowly was that I didn't want to ruin my makeup. And there he was. Percy Jackson.

I walked up to him. "Hey, Percy," I purred. "Nice to see you again."

For some reason, a flicker of annoyance flashed across his face. "Hey…uh, Korra?" He guessed.

"Cara," I corrected him. It was only then that I realized how strangely tired he looked. I mean, I guess he just really needed a nap. I would take a nap with him…

"Cool," Percy said. "So, don't you have somewhere to be? A boyfriend to meet? Or, well, five boyfriends?" I couldn't help but realize that he was decidedly staring forward, refusing to ogle my body like any boy should. I crossed my arms, showing off my cleavage perfectly.

"No, Percy," I said. "Do you have a significant other?"

Percy smiled then, and man, it made his features look perfect. "Yeah."

"Well, what's she like?" There was no way that this bitch could be better than me.

"She's got the most beautiful blonde hair, perfect stormy eyes, she's, well, a genius, she loves reading, she's got her future perfectly planned out already, she's really athletic, she's funny, we've known each other for a really long time, and I know her better than anyone. She knows me better than I know myself. I love her with everything that's in me; she is my life."

Oh my god. This little bitch stole Percy from me…wait a second…a lot of these things correspond to me!

Blonde hair: check. It cute that Percy didn't notice it's bleached. Stormy eyes: A lot of people call my eyes intriguing, which kind of means stormy! Smart: Well, not really, I normally am below C level, but if he loves me, then he wouldn't notice. Check. Athletic: I don't like running or exercise, but I've got a great body, so Percy probably means in shape. Funny: Yes. Known each other for a long time: we haven't known each other for that long, but whatever. Everything matches up! He loves me!

Although, he was acting a little clingy. Whatevs. I can get that out of him, I mean, I still need to have one-night stands even if I am dating someone.

Wow. This is shaping up perfectly.

**La La Linebreak! **

I waited until after school to ask Percy out. After my last class (math) let out, I walked as quickly as I could to my locker. Of course, it wasn't that fast. My bestie Chelsie gave me these stiletto heels, because over the summer, I dumped her from my ultra-awesome clique. After that nice present, of course I let her back in, but she's on probation. She's my bestie though, because she gave me those heels. Unfortunately, I can't go that fast with them on.

So me and my friend Jennifer stroll down the halls like we own them (which of course we do) and just to be extra-flirtarious and see the boys drool, we sway our hips and shake what our mamas gave us!

But unfortunately, when we get outside, we see this girl standing by the door. And even without shaking her hips, a bunch of boys are drooling over her. Just then, Percy spots me and comes over. I walk towards him, too, maybe hobbling a bit in my heels, but I'm sure that I look very sexy. And that's when I realize, Percy's not coming towards me. He's coming towards this girl. She smiles at him as he walks towards her. I have to do something!

"Hey," I said to her.

She smiled confusedly at me. "Hey, I'm Annabeth. Do I know you?"

Anniebell…Annabeth! My mind made the connection. This was the girl that was dating Percy.

"No," I responded. "But you see that boy? Percy Jackson? He's not coming to talk to you, he's coming to talk to me. We're going to be married someday, see? And you are not to go near him."

Her smile turned into a hard glare. "I will do what I want. You know what? Let's see who he's actually coming over to talk too. Five bucks that it won't be you."

Ugh! What a bitch! How dare she not be afraid of me? I met her eyes, and realized that they were a strange, stormy gray. They unnerved me, so I couldn't even glare back at her. Wait…stormy eyes…

She's got blonde hair too. Check. She was reading a book—she loves reading. Check. She had a really great body, almost better than mine! Oh god, even I had to admit that it might have been better. She's athletic. Check.

Percy came up to us. "Hey, Wise Girl," he said. Wise girl. She's smart. Check. "It's great to see you! Thanks for picking me up."

"Hey, Perce," Annabitch said. "Good to see you too. By the way, do you know this girl?" She pointed at me.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Her name's Korra, or Cara, or something."

"Oh, right, that slut who wouldn't leave you alone?" Annabitch said. Percy thought that I was a slut?

I cleared my throat. Maybe Percy liked sluts. Anyway, I wasn't the kind of girl to give up on something. "Cool. So, Percy, do you want to go out with me?"

They both glared at me for a few moments. "What?" They asked at the same time.

They suddenly giggled. "Twinsies. Gods, that is so seven years ago," Percy laughed. They've known each other for seven years, apparently. A long time. Check.

"But, really, did you just ask me out?" Percy said, suddenly serious again.

I nodded. I'm not afraid of the wrath of Annabitch. "Yeah. I mean, obviously, you can do _way _better than that lump of crap." There's no way that Annabitch is better than me! I mean, from looking at her outfit I can tell that she's a total prude. Percy deserves someone that will give him…pleasure…like me!

Percy glared at me, his eyes full of pure hate. "I love Annabeth with all my heart. She is my life; without her, there is no point to being alive. I am hers and she is mine. I want to spend my entire life with her."

Oh god, he loved her. He never liked me at all. And then, I noticed Annabitch staring at Percy with wide eyes. "Wait—you want to spend your life with me? You want to marry me?"

Percy suddenly nodded. "I think it's about time, Wise Girl. I mean, who else will be there for me no matter what?"

Annabitch threw herself into Percy's arms. That should've been my place. "Yes, Seaweed Brain! Yes!"

I stoically marched away. I needed a rebound. And then I saw the perfect boy. Strong, bulky, but strangely cute, too. He was Asian, with a cool buzz cut. I hobbled up to him. (I was getting some serious blisters from the shoes, I needed to dump Chelsie later.) "Hey, cutie," I said, running my hand up his arm. "You wanna come home with me tonight?" I smiled seductively. "My parents aren't home." Oh, the things that could happen!

His nostrils flared, and suddenly, he looked mad. Then, a girl with frizzy hair and weird gold eyes ran up behind me. "Hands off of my Frank!" she yelled. He wrenched himself out of my grip, and they kissed.

Ugh!


	2. Chapter 2:Terry Dover

**Time: After BoTL, before TLO**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly believe that I'm Rick Riordan? Why would I be writing fanfic if I was? **

Terry's POV

School was always bad for me for most of my 14 years of life. You see, I am apparently a geek. And this means that I'm generally excluded and made fun of. There's never really any physical harm, but often people post mean things about me on the internet, or say things about me in school. Please, I'm a nerd, not deaf. I can hear the whispers whenever I walk down the hall. But then, one element was added to the environment of Golden Gate High School.

Annabeth Chase. Now, that girl was an enigma. A perfect enigma, to be sure. Even as a 15 year old, she had many of the features of a woman. When she walked in the door one day, the jocks stared hungrily at her, the popular girls stared at her with jealousy, and the unpopular kids stared at her hopefully, knowing that she could be the one who saved them from their low places on the social ladder. I refused to stare at her…mostly…I think…because really, someone as blonde and pretty as her wouldn't care about me. Frankly, she'd probably ostracize me along with everyone else.

So at lunch, I sat at my normal table. To my surprise, she ignored all the more heavily populated tables and came to me. She then pulled out a book and started reading it! Her brow was furrowed, and I couldn't help but notice how perfect her eyebrow was. Smooth, arched, barely stenciled in and perfectly gold…the world could've been ending, and all that I would be able to think about was that perfect eyebrow. As she was at my table, naturally I had to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Terry Dover," I told her. She looked up from her book.

"Annabeth Chase." She extended her hand for me to shake. I did, and her hand was perfect. Slender, but calloused, with a firm grip. She let go first, and went back to reading. In a little while, though, she slammed her book on the table, and exclaimed, "Ugh!"

"Are you okay?" I asked her, being a good gentleman.

"Yeah. It's just, this book isn't in a large font, and with my dyslexia, it makes it hard to read," she explained.

I raised my eyebrows. Dyslexia. That was horrible. Frankly, I couldn't imagine my life without being able to easily read. I had to help Annabeth! "If you want, then I could help you with this. After school, on Wednesdays, in the library."

She looked surprised. "Really? That'd be great. Thanks." I puffed out my chest. She was grateful. And who knows, she might fill the debt to me by going out with me. It could happen! I was much better than those stupid jocks.

Over the next few weeks, I got to know Annabeth more. She really was an amazing person. Smart, funny, sarcastic…fun to talk to. She wanted to be an architect one day. I wanted to be an engineer, so we discussed those things together. And as the days went by, I became more obsessed with Annabeth's body. I mean, I'm not one of those jocks that just wants to date her for her body (we're fifteen, I'm sure that it's crossed at least one of their minds). She was tan, blonde, leggy…now there was a woman that I could keep my eyes and body entertained with! The one drawback was her eyes. They were a strange, stormy gray. But when we were dating, I was sure that I could get her to wear contacts.

To put it shortly, I really liked her. The one thing that annoyed me was that boy that she kept talking about. Percy Jackson. He was her oh-so-amazing "best friend" (that had to be me) who had messy black hair and amazing sea green eyes. When I asked her if they were dating, she got all flushed and quickly said, "No, no! We're just friends!"

And so the weeks passed. Boys asked her out and were rebuffed. Until one day, when I was at Annabeth's house. It was shaping up to be a normal Saturday, us studying and then playing video games, her little brothers annoying us. And then, there was a knock on the door.

Bobby and Matthew jumped off of the couch and ran for the door, stepping on my feet. Honestly, I really didn't like Annabeth's younger brothers, but I tried to tolerate them for her sake. I found it sort of endearing how she, as a fifteen year old, played with her eight-year-old brothers.

My eyes turned to the door as it opened, and standing there, was a boy, who looked to be about fifteen. Annabeth ran to him, jumping into his open arms, and my heart was crushed. They hugged. I looked down.

They pulled away from each other. My heart instantly was glued together with the cohesive known as hope. "Hey, Perce," Annabeth said. So this was the famous Percy Jackson. Ha! I was so much better than him.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said. They met each other's eyes, and their eye contact held a little longer than it should have. I cleared my throat, reminding them of my presence. (Honestly, I shouldn't have to remind Annabeth that I was here). They turned away from each other, and looked at me.

"Hey, uh, sorry, Annabeth never told me your name," Percy said.

"Really? That's strange. I've been tutoring her, and we hang out a lot," I told Percy.

"Cool," he said. "So I guess that this school doesn't sell books in dyslexia font?"

"How would you know about that?" I asked him. Honestly, has he been stalking Annabeth or something?

"We've known each other since we were twelve, and I have ADHD and dyslexia, too." Since when does Annabeth have ADHD?

In addition, I couldn't help but notice certain things going on between them. The flush the crept to their cheeks when they looked at each other. How anything—a touch, a glance, lingered much longer than it should have. I had to stop this. Annabeth was mine.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Annabeth said. "Try not to kill each other or anything."

As soon as she was gone, I turned to Percy. "So you're not dating?"

He immediately turned red, but shook his head. "No."

"Good," I said. "Because she is mine, get it? And I'm going to ask her out later. And she's going to say yes, not just because she's grateful, but because she likes me. Don't even look at her."

His face immediately colored, and he looked mad, too. Maybe I went a little too far. But no, I didn't. He was threatening my relationship with Annabeth.

Speaking of Annabeth, I just then noticed her standing in the doorway. She looked angry too, probably that Percy had to be told to stay away from her when he should have automatically known. But then, her glare turned to me.

"Don't even look at me?" She hissed. "How dare you talk to Percy like that! He's my best friend, and no, I'm not going out with you, now or ever!"

"But Annabeth," I objected, "please, be reasonable. Think of all the smart babies that we could have if we got married!" Annabeth's smart, she should be able to see this.

"Get out." Annabeth was stern and hateful as she said this.

I backed towards the door, but as I did so, I told Annabeth how I truly felt about her. "Annabeth, from the moment I saw you, I knew that we were meant to be. You deserve better than this Neanderthal as a best friend. Perhaps as a romantic partner. I am just as smart as you, and even if your grey eyes are ugly, I can see beyond that. Come with me, and think of our glorious future together!"

But now, Percy had stood up. "Did you just call Annabeth's eyes ugly? Because if you did, you are going down."

Annabeth was glaring at me too. "Leave. Now. And if I ever catch you looking at me again, then I'll kill you myself."

And so I left.

**Look at me! A super silly linebreak! **

Three years later, when we were both eighteen, Annabeth returned to San Francisco. With Percy. Who she was apparently dating, because really, anyone could see the engagement rings on their fingers.

Somehow, I was not invited to the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time: A few months after the Giant War. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own PJO! I wrote it after I finished up with the Declaration of Independence. **

Jenny Green POV

I have to admit, when my dad sent me away with my friend Sorin, who apparently was a goat man, to a place called Camp Half-Blood, I started crying. Part of it was the fact that my dad, who up until this point had babied me like I was a little princess, had sent me away. I mean, didn't he love me? The other part was that the thing chasing us—which was apparently a "hellhound" was really darn scary.

So there we were, sitting in the Subaru, with this crazy giant black dog hot on our trails. It had these really creepy red eyes, and giant claws that looked like they were specially created to tear me apart. "Hellhound" really seemed like the word to describe it.

"How come no one else can see it?" I asked Sorin.

"There's this thing called the Mist, which shows mortals something different that's more normal in their world." Why did Sorin say mortals like they were a different species?

Oh, right. I wasn't mortal.

It was that thought, combined with the thought "no one will realize it when I get ripped to shreds by that monster because they can't see it" that made me start laughing. Or maybe I was just high off the fumes radiating from Sorin's goat legs. Is that possible, getting high off goat fumes? Oh, whatever. Think about survival, Jenny.

We ditched the Subaru that Sorin had been driving at the foot of this steep hill. As I scanned the top, I caught sight of a dragon. That's right. A dragon. I would've refused to climb the hill, but I was between a rock and a sharp place, as the hellhound was gaining. So I made the trek of the hill, and then made it past this "boundary" thing that apparently kept monsters out. It was reinforced by a pine tree, "Thalia's Pine." Apparently it was named after this girl who got turned into a pine tree, but was revived by the Golden Fleece, after Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Clarrisse La Rue went on a quest to save it. Big Whoop.

When I got into camp, I was briefly oriented on what the heck was going on. The Greek Gods were real. Big whoop. They still had kids with mortals, and I was one of those children. Hooray! (Note the sarcasm.) Monsters were out there too, and they wanted to eat us demigods. Normally, campers came before they were thirteen, so I would be an outlier here, too. Oh, great. I was missing my dad already, missing school (I know! Blasphemy!), and missing Oreo, my dog.

The other thing that I learned, although not from the orientation film, was that Percy Jackson was the undisputed hero and leader of the camp, hero of Olympus, defeater of the Titans and Giants. I automatically assumed that a guy like him was a jerk who slept around a lot.

I was claimed by Demeter as soon as I passed her cabin. As I had learned during orientation, I would sleep there with my half-siblings. Frankly, it didn't look like a bad place to live, with a grass roof, a garden, and big windows to let in light. But I was still missing my dad, my dog, my old life! I had friends there, and it wasn't fair to be yanked out of my modern life as a sixteen-year-old.

I kept mentally complaining until I saw the boy, who I instantly dubbed "Him." I mean, there were many fish in the sea, but he was definitely in the top ten. He was sword fighting, and he was fighting, like, 3 different people. He had black hair, really tan, but when he turned around and I caught a glimpse of his sea-green eyes, I couldn't help but notice how broken his eyes looked. Shattered, even.

I would heal his wounds. I would glue his eyes back together.

Sorin the satyr saw where I was looking. "Percy Jackson, huh?" he laughed. "Don't get too attached. He has a girlfriend."

So this was the amazing Percy Jackson. He was, I had to admit, hot. But he probably used that factor to sleep around too. I pity the poor girl that's his girlfriend. Forget helping him.

Sorin waved. "Hey, Perce! Sup?"

The swordfight was now over, and Percy Jackson came over to us. "Hey, Sorin," he said, and then they performed the "man hug," a concept that I've never managed to understand. "Who's this?" he said, talking about me.

"I'm Jenny Green, daughter of Demeter," I said. "I'm new here." For some reason, I was getting all flushed up. No, Jenny, don't! Plenty of other fish in the sea! Don't fall for a jerk who has a girlfriend!

"Cool," he responded. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Sorin, Grover wants to talk to you about something. A giant raccoon destroying parts of the forest around Ottawa, I think."

Okay, so far, Percy Jackson seemed like an okay guy. He kept his eyes carefully focused on my head and nothing below that, his shirt was on even though he was sweating buckets, and he seemed perfectly nice. Suddenly, there was a part of me that was hoping that he had sent Sorin away so that he could be alone with me.

He has a girlfriend! I reminded myself. But now, there was a piece of me that wanted to evaluate their relationship, and try to break them apart so that I could have Percy for myself. I knew that this was ridiculous, that I shouldn't be this cold and calculating, especially after knowing him for only a few minutes, but another part of me screamed, 'Whatever! The world as you know it has already been upheaved and you're more powerful than you ever could have hoped for! Do what you want!'

I decided to follow the second part of me.

**A line breaker. Hooray. **

The first thing that I did was figure out who his girlfriend was. I asked around, and the answer was Annabeth Chase. Who apparently was visiting her dad and the Roman Camp in San Francisco. I started becoming better and better friends with Percy, hoping that when she got back from her trip, she would find her boyfriend hanging out with another girl a lot and become insecure. I didn't really want to hurt anyone, but Percy was the first boy that I'd crushed on in a long time. Plus, he was my dream guy. I needed him.

The day she returned, I waited near the top of the hill to see her. And as soon as I spotted her, my job became a lot easier. Because she was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite. And a lot of the daughters of Aphrodite that I'd met were total sluts. If she was a slut, then it would be easier to break them up.

I waited for Annabeth to go to the Aphrodite cabin, so that I could see if she hung out with Drew. Percy and I talked about how much we hated Drew together, so if Annabeth and Drew were friends, then it would be super easy to get Annabeth and Percy to hate each other.

But she didn't go to the Aphrodite cabin. She went to the Athena cabin. And when she got there, the first thing that happened was that Malcolm, the head counselor of Athena, told the rest of the cabin, "Let's welcome back our real head counselor!" Apparently, Malcolm was co-head, and Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. I found that supremely unfair. How come she got to be pretty, and smart, and apparently a good fighter? My job had gotten much harder.

I kept hanging around Percy. I didn't really do much about Annabeth, because frankly, that girl scared me. Until one day, I heard them talking in the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy, I'm not sure if this is working. I mean, you're always hanging out with Jenny now, and it doesn't seem like you have time for me. Do you want to break up or not?" Oh gods, this is bad. Annabeth realizes that I'm trying to steal Percy. But wait a second: If she breaks up with Percy, then he won't have to break up with her! He'll come to me for comfort, and we can start our relationship!

"Annabeth, please! I love you with everything that's in me! I don't care about Jenny, she's just a friend. Please, don't break up with me," he desperately begged. "After going through Tarta—that place together, do you honestly think it's possible for me to love someone else?"

I could almost hear Annabeth's realization. "You're right, Seaweed Brain. I'm not sure what came over me. I love you too." I walked away before I could hear them kiss, almost blinded by tears. Percy went through Tartarus with Annabeth. Breaking them up will be impossible. That phrase replayed over and over again in my mind. I started crying.

It was a little later that I sensed the girl standing over me. She had striking blue eyes, spiky black hair, and had a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She looked punk.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," she said, and slid down to sit next to me. Oh my gods! It's pine tree girl!

"Jenny Green, daughter of Demeter. Nice to meet you."

"Why are you crying?" She asked me.

I couldn't find a better answer than, "I just got rejected. I hate boys."

She nodded. "That so? Give me a call."

She handed me a business card that said:

Thalia Grace

Hunters of Artemis

**HA HA HA*hysterically laughs*. I'm a linebreak!**

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Artemis nodded. "I accept the pledge."

Thalia clapped me on the shoulder. "Jenny, welcome to the Hunters of Artemis."

**LINEBREAK**

Percy and Annabeth got married, like we all knew they would. I came to the wedding, but I wasn't upset or bitter or anything. I had my sisters in the Hunt, something much better than a man. With them, I was complete.

**So, yeah! I'm not sure how good that ending was. I felt like Jenny was kind of a decent person, and she deserved her own happy ending. To the person who said that this story was kind of over exaggerated: I totally agree. I feel that fanfics are the same as music: you have to make them ridiculously exaggerated for them to be heard and understood. To all the reviewers: Thank you! You guys are so sweet! They made me feel really good, especially as I'm new to the fandom community. **


	4. Chapter 4: Clara Robinson

**Time: Sometimes after the Giant War**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, that why would I be writing FANfiction? **

Clara Robinson POV

I had always considered myself a neighborly person. So when I heard about the new family moving into 3C, when she lived in 3B, I knew that I had to go over to welcome them.

I prepared a welcome basket, made up of chocolate, a pie, and a tablecloth. It was almost a tradition in this apartment complex, to have a basket made by me. For some reason, no one else really made anything welcoming for other people. But that just meant that I became even better at being the welcoming committee.

I had heard that the people moving in were a mother, her 18-year-old son, and her second husband. That almost seemed like me and James, 20 years ago. Well, James wasn't my second husband. That would be scandalous. But when I heard of the son, it automatically reminded me of Joe.

Joe…my son. He was 18 years old when it happened. He came home one night with a girl who wasn't his girlfriend, and two weeks later, we found out that she was pregnant. He had to go and give her support. He dropped out of college, and worked two different jobs to make enough money to pay for the baby and the girl.

It was so shameful. Me and James disowned him immediately. He wasn't, couldn't be our son anymore. We hadn't had any contact with him in 4 years. Sometimes I missed him, but then I remembered the shame that he had brought to our family and forgot him immediately.

Anyways, when I heard about the son, it automatically reminded me of Joe. And I vowed that I would try to help this boy not make any of the same mistakes.

I brought the welcome basket over to 3B. As soon as I knocked, the door was opened by a woman with tired blue eyes and long brown hair streaked with gray. When she looked at me, she smiled, and her eyes brightened. "Hello," she said, "I'm Sally Jackson." **(A/N: Sally keeps her original last name because she's an awesome feminist.) **

"I'm Clara Robinson," I told her. "I live in 3C. I brought a welcome basket." (Here I hefted up the basket to show it to her).

"My goodness! You didn't have to go through all that trouble! Thank you, though, I'm not sure if we're going to be able to cook anything substantial for the next week, we're so busy unpacking," she exclaimed.

I puffed up. "Don't even mention it. I'm a good Christian, and I believe in being neighborly. But "we", dear? Do you have a daughter?" I strongly believe that it's the woman's place to stay in the kitchen, and that a woman shouldn't need any help from her man. That would be disgraceful. **(A/N: I don't have anything against Christians, it just works with the story.) **

"Oh, no, I only have my son Percy. Paul and I trade off working in the kitchen, but Percy can't cook. I'm honestly afraid that he'll burn down the apartment building if I have him make dinner." Tsk, tsk! I can't understand why Sally's husband would spend time in the kitchen. Next, Sally will have a job instead of staying home all day! I stay at home all day, so that when my James comes home, I'll have a pot roast and a pie ready for him. After all, what is a woman's life without giving her man luxuries? Other than the sexual luxury, of course.

"What church do you go to?" I asked Sally, trying to be friendly.

"Oh, we don't go to church," Sally said. "We don't really believe in the Christian god. Actually, my son vehemently believes in the Greek gods." There was a twinkle in her eye as she said this.

I gasped, horrified. "P-p-paganism! Sally, your son will go to hell if he keeps up with that!" **(No, he'll be going to Elysium, you moron!) **

Sally started protesting, but then, something in her seemed to realize that I was right and arguing was pointless. "I'm sure that I can get you admitted to my church, dear. I could have it done in two shakes of a lamb's tail!" I comforted her.

"We're fine," Sally objected.

"Well, make sure to call me if you need anything," I told her.

**Linebreak**

Sally didn't call me, but around two months later, I found her and Paul leaving their apartment as I was on my daily round to get some canned fruit for a pie. I strode up to her. "Sally! Don't tell me that you're leaving Percy alone!"

Sally's face was taut as she stared at me, but Paul looked amused. "He's 18. I think he's okay being home alone. Plus—" he was cut off as Sally elbowed him in the gut. I gasped. How rude! A woman should never hurt the man that protects her and provides for her. Scandalous!

"At least give me a key so that I can check on Percy around 11 PM," I insisted. Sally didn't look happy, but after Paul whispered something to her—I caught the words "just do it" and "faster"—she gave me one. I walked back into my apartment, where I cut up the apples and left them to bake inside their pie crust.

**Linebreak**

At exactly 11:58, I left my apartment for the Blofis'. I used my key to unlock their apartment door and crept in, a pie in hand. I would leave it on their counter to be neighborly. I slowly opened the door to Percy's room, and

OH DEAR LORD

Percy was in bed with a girl, who had curly blonde hair. He was in a bed. With a girl.

There was no doubt in my mind that she was another—woman of the night! Percy was going to have his life ruined just like Joe had his ruined.

I strode over to the bed and yelled, "Get up!" They both immediately jerked awake and started looking at me. I grabbed the curly haired girl's shoulder and dragged her out of the bed. Thankfully, she was fully clothed. She looked stunned as she hit the floor. Percy grabbed my arm and said, "What did you just do?"

"She's a woman of the night, Percy, a scarlet woman," I told him. "I had to protect your innocence and future by removing her from your bed."

Percy looked furious for some reason. "Annabeth is my girlfriend! We have horrible nightmares! We sleep in the same bed because it makes them easier to handle!"

The door opened outside. Paul and Sally were home, which would make this situation easier to handle. Sally, seeing me in Percy's room entered and started yelling at me. "What are you doing in my son's room! Why did you wake him up?"

"Sally, he was in bed with…that woman," I said distastefully pointing at the girl on the floor, who was glaring at me. "I had to stop him before his life was ruined."

"That. Is. His. Girlfriend," Sally said. "They love each other. They wouldn't do anything crazy like that. They have nightmares and sleeping together lessens the pain. Get out."

I wanted to say more, but there was a fire in Sally's eyes now. I left and didn't return. I would see them in hell.

**I'm pretty sure that sucked. Whatever. I'm sorry if I insulted anyone, I didn't mean too. To the guest: Let's just assume that Annabeth was having PMS. **


	5. Chapter 5: Kelsey Rider

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. **

Kelsey POV

I believe that everyone has their rightful place in the world. Gandhi's was a peacemaker, Angelina Jolie's is a movie star…and mine is the ruler of Stonewall High School.

Ask anyone, my boyfriend Kendall (Kendall and Kelsey, so cute, I know), my best friends Chelsea and Jessica, and they'll tell you the same thing. The nerds might not say that directly, but from the terrified glances that they give me and Kendall as we crusade down the hallways, I can tell that they know that I am the queen of the school.

So yeah, maybe I'm a bully. Whatever. It took me years to clamber to the top of the social ladder, and I plan on staying there. I know that it's crass to be talking about popularity outright, but whatever. The most important thing to me is remaining in the place I am.

I'm not really a slut, like Jessica is. I just like to date around, you know, cast a wide net. So yeah, I'm not a virgin. That stuff is total shit. I'm a girl that likes to _play. _

Let me describe my boyfriends. All of them were picked for the honor of dating me for special reasons. See, I'm not a slut that'll sleep with anyone. More like…a practical prostitute. Yeah, whatever. You're scared to judge me.

First, there's Kendall, a football player. He's really ripped, and I swear, he has the best abs in the world. No one has better abs than my Kendall. He's sweet, I guess, and he's refused to come to bed with me because he doesn't want to "disrespect" me. At first, I was like, seriously? But then, I realized that the anticipation was a great thing to have. The only problem is that sometimes, I have a hard time feeling attracted to him. It's a thing that happens to me with all boys. But whatever.

Then, there's Colin, who's this total geek. The one thing that's good about him is how smart he is. For like, one or two kisses, he'll type out my reports and stuff for me. After only a few months of dating him, my grades have been pulled up, by like, 3 letter grades! Awesome, right? I don't even have to worry when we kiss and nothing stirs inside me, because he's so unattractive that no one would ever like him.

Finally, there's Milo. He's this swimmer with black hair, green eyes, and a toned body. He's hot enough, I guess. To let you understand why I'm dating him, I have to explain my mortal enemy, Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth is such a…Ugh! I can't even describe her, and how much I hate her. She walked into Stonewall High one day like she was the ruler, without a care in the world. The worst part was how pretty she was. With her blonde ringlets, toned body, and startling grey eyes, she was easily the prettiest girl that I've ever seen. She wasn't even wearing makeup! It scared me, how natural she looked, yet how pretty. I mean, I almost pulled to her.

I admit that I may be bi, or lesbian. I may hide behind a bunch of boyfriends to hide the truth, because no one will accept me. But as soon as I saw Kendall staring at her, and felt jealous, I knew that I was safe and liked boys. I went up to Annabeth and gave her a briefing on the law of the school—how I was the empress, everyone else was one of my subjects, and if she was nice to me, then I would let her hang out with my crew. She just looked at me for a few moments (I ignored the stirrings that I felt in my stomach) and started laughing. "Whatever," she told me. I couldn't help but admire her spunk, but she had defied me, and that crime was unforgivable. **(A/N: Delusional Much?)**

From that moment on, it was my duty to make Annabeth's life miserable. But it NEVER WORKED. She refused to get worked up about anything. If I tried to scare her or make her sad, then she would laugh it off. I would tell her how ugly she was (even I knew that I was lying) and she would just say, "whatever."

The one bit of leverage that I had over her was the boy she liked. I heard her talking to her friend Iris once, describing the "boy that I love." He was a swimmer with green eyes and messy black hair. So as soon as I could, I went to the pool and found a boy that fit that description perfectly. I started dating him, to crush Annabeth. But if she knew that Milo was dating someone, she never showed it. She remained calm under any circumstance.

Today in school, it was my plan to drop the bomb on her, that the boy she loved was dating me, her mortal enemy. **(A/N: Does Annabeth know that Kelsey hates her? Does she care?) **

My first class with her was World History. We were studying the Ancient Greeks, as it was only a few months into the year. We had already covered Mesopotamia, Jewish beliefs, Egyptian myths, and Asian myths. The only person who knew any of this shit was Annabeth. So annoying, right?

As soon as the bell rang, Mr. Hensley turned to the board and wrote "TITANS." I guess we're learning about the titans today. Annabeth, who sat two seats in front of me and three to the left (not that I'm watching her or anything) stiffed.

"The king of the titans was Kronos," Mr. Hensley said. "He was also the most powerful titan warrior."

In front of me, Annabeth snorted. Mr. Hensley turned his gaze onto her. "Yes, Ms. Chase? Do you have something to say?"

"Uh, yeah," said Annabeth. "The greatest titan warrior was Atlas, and after him, Hyperion."

Mr. Hensley's face turned red. He looked in his book, and then turned back to Annabeth. "You're right," he said.

He continued with the lesson, until he had gone over all of the titans. Then, he said, "Well, class, we have a little more time before class ends. I'm going to move on to the giants."

Annabeth leaned forward. "Sir, could we not do that right now?"

Mr. Hensley looked affronted. "Why not? Ms. Chase, unless you have a very good reason, we will do it now."

Just then, the bell rang. Annabeth rushed out. I didn't have any more classes with her, so I had to wait until after school to tell her I was dating Milo.

Me and Kendall walked out of school, to see Annabeth reading under a tree, like she always was. Normally, I would've wanted Kendall next to me as I was confronting someone, but since I was going to announce I was dating another boy, Kendall couldn't be with me right now.

I walked up to her. "Hey, Anniebell. Waiting for your boyfriend?" Annabeth hates being called Anniebell.

"Yes, actually," she said.

"Oh, really?" I responded. "Does he happen to have green eyes, black hair, an amazing body, and swim? Because I'm dating a boy just like that."

Annabeth started to say something, but I cut her off. "That's right, Annie. I'm dating Milo, not you. Milo will never love you."

Annabeth, for some reason, started to laugh. "Who the Hades is Milo? My boyfriend does fit that description, but his name is Percy."

I smirked at her. "Percy. What a weird name. Seriously, anyone with a name like that can't be hot. He's just a loser that's excited to get a date with any girl."

"Really?" Annabeth asked. "Look behind you."

I turned around, and saw, without a doubt, the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. I started sputtering while he reached out a hand to Annabeth and helped her up. "Don't talk to Annabeth like that again," he said, glaring at me.

I didn't move a muscle. His glare was too damn scary. I watched them leave, hand in hand. Then I turned around to find Kendall. He was right behind me, glaring at me. "You're dating a boy named Milo? And, I don't know, another one named Colin? We're through, Kelsey. I can't believe that you were cheating on me. And I'm pretty sure that Colin's done with you, too."

My social life was pretty much through now. So two weeks later, when my parents transferred me to another school, I was pretty happy. And as soon as I got there, I saw this girl. She had dark hair and blue eyes, and when she smiled at me, I wanted to melt.

I came out a few weeks later. Luckily, Mira (that girl's name) was too. It was hard, facing my parents, and telling them the truth. My father got really, really angry. But I had Mira by my side. And that made everything easier.

**I'm pretty sure that this is the worst one yet. Read and Review! **

**Peace Out,**

**FandomsForeva**


	6. Chapter 6: Jonah Solin

**Disclaimer: Not the genius. Sorry. **

**This chapter was suggested by and therefore dedicated to TotallyNotSophiaWithTheRedHair. **

Jonah Solin POV

My name is Jonah Solin, and I'm hot.

Good to get that over with. Everyone that I meet is normally surprised by how obnoxious I am. I'm not obnoxious, nor do I have superiority complex. I just know what I am, and what I am is handsome.

I guess that it's not surprising, considering my parentage. I mean, my mom might have been a nobody, but my dad is Apollo, god of the sun, and father of the hottest kids alive. I've never met my dad, which disappoints me. But I know that no demigods have ever met their parents. But I'm sure that my dad wants to meet me.

I've been at camp for about two months now, and I've established myself as the resident hottie. Because you know what the best part of camp is? All the hot girls. Great faces, amazing bodies, it's heaven for a guy like me.

So far I've been through a daughter of Demeter, a few daughters of Hermes, this one blonde hottie from the Nemesis cabin, and a daughter of Iris. I've been working my way up to the Aphrodite girls, because I want to establish myself as a good guy to date before I ask out one of the great catches. The only problem is the rule against two campers of different parentage being in the same cabin alone. I mean, me and my girlfriends could get a lot farther if we could find a good private place.

So I was at archery training when it all started. I looked around, trying to see if any cute girls were watching me shoot (as son of Apollo, I like to show off when it comes to something like this), and I saw this amazing girl. Long legs, blonde curls, startling grey eyes…she was one of the hottest girls that I've ever seen.

The only issue was the guy standing next to her. Unfortunately, he was pretty attractive too. He was muscular, with green eyes and black hair. But I'm Jonah Solin. I can get any girl I want.

I strolled over to the girl. "Hey," I said, "I'm Jonah Solin, son of Apollo. What about you? I bet that such a lovely lady can only be part of the Aphrodite cabin." Oldest trick in the book—flatter you target. They'll get all flushed up and then you can just swoop in and claim them.

But for some reason, she and the guy stiffened. "Seriously, man?" The boy asked. "She's Athena all the way."

"Do you take issue with her being attractive?" I accused him.

"No, but he takes issue with someone implying that I'm not smart, because I am. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it. I looked directly at Annabeth, implying to the guy that his presence was no longer required, and that he needed to go away so that me and Annabeth could bond.

For some reason, he didn't pick up the hint. How obtuse! "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he introduced himself. He placed his arm around Annabeth's shoulder, clearly indicating that she was his. For a minute, my plans faltered. I didn't want to piss off a son of a powerful god! But then I thought, what if he's not so great? What if he uses his parentage as a way to seem awesome when he's actually not? If I was right, then he was just a faker and it would be easy to make Annabeth mine.

"Awesome. I was wondering, could you help me with my bow? Its string is acting funky," I said.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

I led her over to my bow, shooting Percy a glare over my shoulder as we walked. She bent over to pick up my bow, and let me tell you, I got a great view of her amazing…yeah, let's just leave it at that. Percy may have noticed me ogling it, because he sent me a glare.

"It should be fine now," Annabeth said. I took the bow from her and shot an arrow at the target. Being the son of Apollo, of course it hit the bullseye. I expected Annabeth to be all amazed, but instead she was stifling a yawn.

"Will you show me your method?" I asked, trying to flatter her.

She took the bow from me and notched an arrow. She shot, and it landed not too far from the center of the target. Not bad for a daughter of Athena.

Percy took her hand, and they walked off to the…swordfighting arena! "Will," I said, addressing my slightly older half-brother, "I think it's time for me to switch activities. I'll be at the arena." He started looked at me, looked at the couple walking to the arena, and shook his head. "Don't go for Annabeth, Jonah," he told me, "it'll just cause you a lot of pain and suffering."

"What do you know about relationships?" I asked him. "It's not like you're dating anyone."

"Uh, yes I am," said Will. "Everyone here knows it. Fine, go, but promise me you won't do anything to rash. You do _not _want Percy mad at you."

I jogged off, following Annabeth and Percy, processing the fact that Will had a girlfriend. I wonder, is she hot? I turned around, trying to gage the kind of girlfriend that Will could get based on how handsome he was, and saw him talking to a dark-haired boy. They kissed. Wait, how did I not know that Will was gay? I'm really behind on the gossip meter…I'll have to stop by the Aphrodite cabin later to catch up. That probably sounded really girly, but knowing what's going on at camp is a great way for me to figure out who the greatest catches are, and how to get them.

Annabeth and Percy were sparring in the arena. As I watched, Percy knocked Annabeth to the ground and put his sword at her throat. Annabeth started to giggle, and he leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, she disappeared. She appeared again, a knife at Percy's throat. Feisty!

"Nice, Percy. You almost won," Annabeth laughed.

Percy smiled. "Yeah, I can't believe it. How 'bout a real kiss?"

Annabeth leaned in. They started making out. I knew what I needed to do. If Annabeth, a girl, could defeat Percy, then my hypothesis was right. Percy was just a faker and I could beat him easily.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said, flashing her a dazzling smile. She winced. I wondered why. "Hey, Percy. I was wondering if one of you wanted to spar with me."

"I'm kinda tired," Annabeth said. "Percy, you want to?"

"Sure," said Percy. Could I get any luckier?

Percy pulled out a pen. Before I could start laughing and make Annabeth realize how ridiculous he was and how she should be with me, the awesome son of the sun god, he took of the pen's cap and it turned into a sword.

I realized at that moment, I didn't have a sword. Uh oh. Annabeth, seeing my predicament, signaled the "wait" sign at Percy and got me a practice sword. I took it from her, letting our hands brush and trying to make her feel excited. I read her cheeks for the telltale blush, but for some reason it wasn't there. Huh, hard to get. This makes it pretty fun.

"Go!" Annabeth shouted. Percy and I rushed at each other. Our swords clashed. Mine fell to the ground. I started at it lying in the dust disbelievingly.

"Wanna try again?" asked Percy. I looked over at Annabeth. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Sure," I said. "If you want to."

"Well, actually," said Percy, "I have arts and crafts to get to. So if it's fine with you, I'll leave then…"

"Percy, don't be rude. Spar with him," Annabeth demanded. "It's fun to watch. Plus, I need to help you. I'm seriously afraid that you'll burn down the arts and crafts pavilion."

I lifted up my sword. It felt wrong in my hand. The muscles in my arm were already tired, and we hadn't started sparring yet. For the first time, I looked at the menacing muscles in Percy's arms. His sword was held aloft.

I smirked at him, trying to get his goat. "Go!" Annabeth cried. I rushed at Percy. He didn't even flinch. I swung at him. He lifted up his sword to block me. I felt the shock of the collision all the way up my arm, but I held on to my sword this time. I stabbed at his stomach. He parried. I fell. I kicked him in the leg. He immediately dropped his sword and started hobbling around. "Owie!" He yelled. "Big owie! I have a boo-boo!"

I felt momentarily satisfied by this, until I heard Annabeth say, "Percy, stop trying to make him feel better. He needs to learn defeat."

Percy immediately straightened and leaned in for a kiss. I got up and dusted myself off. I walked over to Annabeth and Percy. "Hey, Annabeth," I said, "Do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

They both looked at me disbelievingly. "Sorry, what?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her gorgeous face and ran my eyes over her gorgeous body. I really, really wanted to date her, if only for a few days (I mean, I have my standards).

"I said, go out with me. You'll have a much better time with me than with this loser here," I said, inclining my head towards Percy. "We can have a lot of…fun…together." I let her understand what I was implying. I think she got it, because she immediately looked like she was chewing on a lemon.

"No way in Hades will I _ever _be around you again," Annabeth said. "What part of the boy I'm kissing right now do you not understand?"

She turned away, dragging Percy, who was glaring at me. I chased after them, pulled Annabeth around, and kissed her. I wanted her to feel the spark and realize that I was the one who should be with her.

Instead, she yanked me off and judo flipped me. It hurt. A lot. She punched me in the face and kicked me where the sun doesn't shine. I fell on the ground.

Percy? He was just laughing.

.


	7. Chapter 7: Maria Lerner

**Disclaimer: Not Rick. Sorry to any people who actually thought I was for some reason. I'm not that good. **

As Maria stood on the corner under the streetlight waiting for her friend Lena, it came to her that she might look like one of those teen runaways. She was carrying a sleeping bag and an overnight bag, for Fallon's sleepover. She was perfectly innocent, really. But from the glances everyone was shooting her, she began to realize how suspicious she looked.

Maria grew uncomfortable from all the stares. She pulled out her cell phone and pretended to call her dad, speaking loudly so that everyone would know that she had backup. And by everyone, she meant any creepy guys who were thinking of her as a possible rape victim. Not that she was pretty enough to get anyone to think of her that way, but pedophiliac weirdos would probably come after her anyway.

Just then, Lena came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Maria jumped and nearly dropped her phone. "Geez, don't do that!" Maria reprimanded her.

"Sorry," said Lena. "But I think that you're just being a bit paranoid. Fallon's house is just down the street. We're fine. Let's go."

Maria and Lena were going to a sleepover at their friend Fallon's. Maria was 17, and it embarrassed her that this was her first party in a long time. Hannah Coleman and her crew of besties were always making fun of her for being a nerd with no social life. Maria and Lena hated Hannah with all of their hearts.

The weird part was how Hannah and her little minion, Destiny Halloway, were coming to Fallon's sleepover too. Somehow, Fallon managed to stay friends with Maria and Lena and the other, more popular girls like Hannah as well. Maria had always admired that, but it didn't really surprise her. Fallon was pretty enough to fit in anywhere.

The only other person who Maria knew of who was like that was Annnabeth Chase. She had drifted into school one day, and almost immediately, every eye was fixated on her. She was one of those people who didn't really fit in anywhere: too smart and complex for Hannah's group of populars, too gorgeous to hang out with the nerds, unable to hang out with the band geeks or artsy kids because she lacked interest in any art other than drawing (for reasons that Maria would never understand, Annabeth was obsessed with architecture). So Annabeth split her time between social cliques, spending most of her time at the quiet, smart table with Maria, Lena, and Fallon, and the rest of it hanging out with anyone who she wanted. It was a quality that Maria admired, and desperately wanted.

Maria would never admit it (to anyone other than Lena, of course), but she was kind of scared to go to the sleepover. First of all, Hannah would be there, and Hannah and Maria were never a good combination. Then there was the fact that of all of the girls there, she was probably the ugliest. Annabeth never did it on purpose, but she had a kind of confidence, that coupled with her good looks could make a model feel self-conscious.

The deciding factor that made Maria go was that Fallon's twin brother, Henry, would be having a sleepover party at the same time. Meaning that it was a boy-girl party. Fallon had disclosed that they might play spin the bottle, and definitely would play truth or dare. (Maria might have had an eensy-weensy crush on Henry.)

Lena grabbed her hand and yanked her down the street. Most were quiet, with dull lights shining through windows and curtains, but Fallon's house was lit up brightly. Lena was just as scared as Maria was, but she showed it a different way. Instead of ducking a blow, her strategy was to face it head on.

Lena and Maria entered Fallon's house only for Maria to trip over Hannah, who was sitting by the door. Hannah turned around to glare at Maria, and she instinctively cringed. "Hey, Maria!" Fallon exclaimed, oblivious to the hate waves that Maria and Hannah were giving each other. "I'm glad that you guys could come!"

Maria surveyed the room. Annabeth, sitting rigidly on the couch, flashed her a smile. There were two girls that Maria didn't recognize. "Lena, Maria, these are Sammy" the girl on the left with red hair "and Laurie" the girl who had huge glasses who was grinning.

Maria waved at them. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"We know Fallon from band," said Laurie, still smiling.

"Cool," Lena answered.

"So, we have Hannah, Lena, Maria, Laurie, Sammy, and Annabeth. Great. My brother's friends are all here, too. What do you guys want to do now?" Fallon asked.

Annabeth shrugged. Hannah immediately raised her hand. "Ooh, ooh, ooh!" She said breathlessly. "I know this one!"

Everyone immediately burst into laughter at Hannah's imitation of Zoe, a girl that went to their school, except for Maria. She knew Zoe, and knew that Zoe wasn't actually that bad, just liked showing off how much she knew. Looking around the room, she realized that Annabeth wasn't laughing either, something that made her feel better.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Hannah suggested. "It'll be especially fun with the boys."

Maria was glad that Hannah had suggested it. It was her first boy-girl party, and she wanted to spend some time around Henry. "No objection," Maria responded.

"Great," said Fallon. "Hey, Henry! Wanna play truth or dare?"

A loud crash answered them, but Fallon looked unfazed. "Sure, sis," Henry's voice called back. Maria's stomach burst into butterflies at the sound.

The boys came into the room. There were four of them: Henry, a boy named Marcel that Maria knew from her Global Issues class, another boy who smiled at Hannah named Aaron, and a boy who Henry introduced as Percy who had startling green eyes. Percy automatically went to sit next to Annabeth, grinning. Maria winced on his behalf; Annabeth didn't date and Percy was obviously hoping that she would go out with him. Maria was proved wrong, though, when Annabeth leaned into Percy. "He's my boyfriend," Annabeth explained, seeing everyone staring in surprise.

"Hey, Hannah," Percy said. Hannah smiled back at them. Maria felt slightly envious, why was Percy friendly with Hannah. It made her feel even more insecure, that Annabeth and her boyfriend were palling around with a girl that she hated.

"Should we start?" asked Fallon. "Everyone knows the rules, right?"

Fallon's questions were met with general nods from all around the room. "I'll start," said Henry. "Maria, truth or dare?"

Maria flushed. She was surprised that Henry had noticed her. Should she choose truth or dare? It was probably going to be humiliating either way. "T-t-truth," she sputtered out.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Henry asked.

OH MY GOD. Maria regretted saying truth now. She could feel the neurons in her brain trying to find a loophole so that she didn't have to tell Henry that she liked him. She'd read on an internet study that boys liked girls who admitted their feelings, but Maria was an antisocial loser. (Maria's own words!) She didn't have the guts to do that. Lena, Fallon, anyone else might be able to, but not Maria. Everyone was staring at her. She froze up.

Maria somehow managed to unfreeze her jaw. "Yes, I do," she answered. Henry had asked if she had a crush, not who it was on. HA, LOOPHOLE! TAKE THAT, WORLD!

"And who's the lucky guy?" Hannah prompted. She was leaning forward like she was genuinely interested. She didn't look like she was making fun of Maria, either.

"You didn't ask me to say who," Maria answered. Hannah gave an approving smile, and Maria felt annoyed. How could she keep hating Hannah if Hannah was being nice? "My turn now," Maria continued.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Maria asked.

"Uh, truth," Annabeth said.

"If you had to date anyone other than Percy, who would it be?" Maria asked.

For some reason, Annabeth and Percy looked really sad at the question. "No one," Annabeth answered. "Percy is the only one for me." Percy leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. Hannah leaned towards Maria. "Ugh, PDA!" she whispered, fanning her face. Maria giggled before she could stop herself. Hannah was the enemy. One did not simply laugh at the enemy's jokes. **(Lord of the Rings reference!) **

"Next question," Annabeth said. "Aaron, truth or dare?"

"Wait a second," Hannah said. "No offense, everyone, but this is getting kind of boring. Let's watch a movie or something."

Maria felt disappointed, but maybe that was just because she was starved for any companionship of kids her age other than Lena. Probably, other kids didn't like truth or dare. Oh, whatever.

Hannah chose the move Pirates of the Caribbean because "Johnny Depp was hot." Yet another example of how Maria knew nothing about what kids today liked. All of the kids curled up on the couch or on the floor in their sleeping bags. Percy and Annabeth were curled up next to each other, and Maria marveled at how comfortable they were with closeness. It was…well, adorable.

Let's get something straight. Maria was watching the movie, at least, until she realized that Henry was on the couch next to each other. And there were 6 people on the couch. Henry and Maria were pretty close. Henry smiled at her, and Maria was too amazed at how handsome he was to smile back. He turned back to the movie, at Maria immediately regretted it. How come she hadn't smiled back? Maria felt so humiliated now. The one night that Maria was spending any time together with Henry, and she had to ruin it all.

Hannah turned around to get some popcorn and saw who Maria was looking at. She gave Maria an understanding smile and wedged herself between Maria and Sammy, making things on the couch even more cramped and forcing Henry and Maria to be even closer. This, of course, forced Maria to consider the fact that maybe, Hannah wasn't that bad. Maybe, Maria was just jealous that Hannah was popular.

Henry looked down at Maria, as they were now leaning against each other. He whispered in her ear: "By the way, I never got to know who you were crushing on. The guy who you like is lucky."

MIND BLOW. Maria's heart was pumping fast, and her face was red. "You," she managed to mumble out.

"Cool," Henry responded. "I like you too. You're cool."

Maria was left wondering if that really happened, or if she had been having a good dream. She was glad to find out that she was not dreaming, because Annabeth started screaming.

"Percy, why did you leave me?" she wailed. "You promised that we would never be separated! Where are you?"

In an instant, Percy was awake. "Wise Girl, I'm here. As long as we're together, remember? I promise that I will never leave you again. We're out of there, remember?"

Percy's voice was comforting, but his words made Annabeth start sobbing even harder. "The button!" Annabeth cried.

"I know," Percy whispered. If Maria was mistaken, he was crying now. "Gods, Annabeth, I know."

"He held it!" Annabeth choked out.

"I know," Percy repeated. "But I swear to Zeus, he'll regenerate someday. We'll keep the story alive. I swear to every god out there, we will never be separated again. I love you, Annabeth."

Annabeth slowly stopped crying. "It happened again?"

Percy nodded. "It wasn't a bad one. Don't worry, Wise Girl. I'm here."

Laurie cleared her throat. "Sorry, but what was that about? You just started…screaming."

Instantly, both Hannah and Maria were glaring at her. Annabeth was obviously traumatized, very upset. She didn't need Laurie scoffing at it.

"PTSD," Annabeth answered. "It happens every once in a while. I'll be fine."

A little while later, Percy and Annabeth were asleep again, Percy with his arms wrapped around Annabeth. A little while after that, Hannah paused the movie. "Look," she said, pointing at them. Hannah was pointing at was Annabeth's leather bead necklace. It was yet another secret of Annabeth: why was she so attached to that necklace? Why were the images on the beads so confusing? Annabeth refused to take it off. In a few moments, Maria understood what Hannah was saying. As Annabeth was asleep, they should try to take her necklace off.

"Aaron, truth or dare?" Hannah whispered.

Aaron understood what Hannah meant. "Dare," he answered.

"Take Annabeth's necklace off," Hannah said.

Maria knew that this was a bad idea, but she couldn't argue. She sensed that she and Hannah had something that could turn into a friendship, and she didn't want to jeopardize that. As pathetic as it was, as much as Lena and Maria had hated Hannah before, Maria was excited to think that she and Hannah had a budding friendship. Maria kind of hated herself for that.

Aaron crawled over to Percy and Annabeth's shared sleeping bag. He reached over to Annabeth's neck and pulled on her necklace. Instantly, Annabeth was alert, and Aaron was sporting a bleeding nose.

"What the hell?" Aaron yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same question," Annabeth sassed. "Why were you trying to steal my necklace?"

"It was a dare, okay?" Aaron sneered. "A dare. You're a total bitch for overreacting like that. It's a necklace, damn it! A necklace!"

"Did you just call my girlfriend a bitch?" Percy asked. "I know you didn't do that. These necklaces have meaning to us. You obviously hold nothing sacred, but that doesn't mean that we don't! Annabeth, you wanna leave? I'm sure that Applebee's will be a better experience than this place."

Annabeth stood up. "Just because I'm weird doesn't mean it's okay to try to steal my stuff while I'm asleep. I probably have a reason for not telling you what my necklace means. I'll see you guys on Monday."

And with that, Annabeth and Percy left, leaving Maria with a pros and cons list of the night. Pros: A new boyfriend. A new friend in Hannah. Cons: She had driven Annabeth away.

Percy and Annabeth were now the weirdos standing under the streetlight. But from the few hours of observing their relationship, Maria knew that they wouldn't care about the strange stares people were shooting them. They would just be happy to be together.

**Probably not my best. I was experimenting with 3****rd**** person. Sorry about the long time I took to update, but I had Midterms. Luv ya guys! **


	8. Chapter 8: Katrina Belle

**Disclaimer: I can't think up any of them anymore. Not Rick, people. **

**Thank you reviewers! You guys are insanely sweet!**

A brief orientation of me: My name is Katrina Belle. I have a weird blondish-brown hair color that makes describing myself in Spanish pretty hard. My eyes are a strange combination of green, brown, and grey, and again, there's no word for that in Spanish. I like soccer, although I'm not great at that. I get high B's. I'm not exceptional at anything in my life, and I'm find with that level of mediocrity.

What I'm not happy about is my love life. I've had my share of boyfriends. I'm seventeen, and while I'm average, I'm not an introvert. My last boyfriend moved to Florida a year ago. We broke up because we couldn't handle the long-distance relationship. Since then, my heart has moved on to bigger and better things. Such as Percy Jackson.

Let's discuss Percy and I's relationship, or rather, lack thereof. We're friends. I wish that we were something more, though. Of course I've noticed his sea-green eyes and windswept black hair (and amazing abs). But that's what I dream about. What I pine after in my waking hours are how funny he is, how sarcastic, and how nice. Percy isn't nice to everyone, but he's nice to me. He's pretty much the best guy that I can imagine. Percy hasn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the school, either. I mean, he'd always been that scrawny guy who hung around with the redhead—Rachel Dare—but he came back to school a few years ago totally RIPPED. He's probably one of the most attractive guys at school.

I became aware of my friend Ryan snapping his fingers at me. I jerked my head towards him. I had been zoning out, staring at Percy.

"Pining again?" My friend Patricia asked me with a knowing smile on her face. I've known the girl since pre-K, and we've always been best friends. Ryan and Patricia sit next to me in Biology, the class that I was in right now.

"What do you think?" was my intelligent retort. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a look of sadness on Ryan's face.

"He has a girlfriend," Ryan told me.

"I know," I responded.

That was the big problem with Percy—he was taken. I wasn't the kind of girl to break up a girl and her boyfriend. I tried to be happy at his happiness. But that didn't stop me from fantasizing that someday, I would meet Percy's girlfriend, and he would realize how much better I was and fall in love with me.

Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw that it was Percy. My heart started racing, and I fought down a blush.

"You okay?" Percy asked. "You look a little…red."

"Fine," I stuttered out.

Percy looked at me strangely. "O-kay. Don't hesitate to tell me if you're going to throw up or something, though." **(I'm trying to make Percy into the guy he is in the books, and not the OOC guy he is in most fanfics.) **

"I won't," I muttered. The bell rang, and Percy headed over to his seat.

"You've gotta tell him that you like him someday, you know," Patricia advised me. "I bet that he doesn't like his girlfriend as much as he likes you. He's waiting for you to tell him that you reciprocate his feelings. He's afraid of rejection."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Ms. Erwin looked at me with laser eyes, and I shut my mouth.

After school, I was sitting on my bed, reading _To Kill a Mockingbird _for American Literature. Let's put it this way: Annotating books is not my thing. That's why I dog-eared the page I was on and checked my email. That's also why I saw this:

**TO: PatriTheMatri **

**FROM: rstewart34 **

Hey guys. The Book Thief is coming to theater this weekend. You wanna go see it? Im inviting Percy too (seriously, what does that guy have against electronics?)

It was an email from Patrick. I immediately agreed to see it. Books aren't really my thing, but seeing movies with my friends definitely is. Especially if Percy is there. I had this fantasy that Percy and I would sit next to each other, and at a romantic part, he would kiss me. He would realize how much he preferred my kiss, and we would date. Take that, Percy's girlfriend!

A few days later, it was time for the movie. I went to the theater with Patricia, and we waited for Ryan and Percy to arrive. We had got there early (Patricia is scared of being late to anything.) Ryan was the next to get there, and he looked nice in plain jeans and a hoodie. He had carpooled with Percy (what else is new?). Behind Ryan, Percy got out of the car, looking so gorgeous that I had to avert my eyes to avoid drooling. I may be biased. Don't judge.

I smiled at him, hoping that my smile dazzled him into realizing how awesome we would be together. "Hey, Ryan," I said. "Hey, Percy."

But Percy wasn't even facing me. He was helping someone else out of the car. It was a girl.

A pretty girl with blonde, messy hair and piercing gray eyes. Eyes that seemed shattered. Just like Percy's, actually. She was tan and had a toned body. And I realized: this was Percy's girlfriend. I'm a confident person, but there's no way that I can compete with this girl. Hopefully my personality is better than hers. That's what love should be based on, actually.

"Percy, I can manage myself," she said.

"I know," said Percy. "I just like feeling like the protector once in a while. You've saved my butt so many times that the least I can do is help you out of a car."

What did he mean, she had saved him?

She laughed. "Kay, Seaweed Brain. Impeccable logic."

She looked over at me. "Hey, I'm Annabeth. You must be Patricia and Katrina. Percy's mentioned you."

So far, she was polite. It would make my job a lot easier if she could be an asshole. Why couldn't this be in my favor?

Then, I realized: it was. High school relationships never last. Percy and Annabeth probably had a relationship that was teetering back and forth. Percy probably felt obligated to date her because "she had saved him." When they broke up, I, Percy's true friend, could heal Percy's heart, and he would realize our love.

I laughed out loud at this revalation. Then, I noticed something. There was a glimmer on each of their left hands. Wedding rings. What the actual hell is going on?

"Oh my god, you're married!" I blurted out.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other like, here comes the avalanche. "Yes, we are," Annabeth sighed.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because we love each other," said Annabeth.

"Aaw, you love me!" said Percy. He hugged Annabeth and she giggled.

That was too much. I bit back tears and muttered "bathroom." I ran into the movie theater atrium. That was when I became aware of someone chasing me. What if it was Percy? I was his real friend. But as Percy's real friend, I knew that he wouldn't have married Annabeth without thinking about it. They loved each other and had pledged their lives to each other, and I had missed my chance to be with them.

I turned around. It was Ryan. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he said.

"No, it's not," I said, starting to cry.

"You know, I'm in the same position as you," he said. "I really like this girl, but she doesn't like me back. It really hurts sometimes."

"How did you get over her?" I asked.

"I never did," he whispered, soulful brown eyes staring down at me.

I think that we both leaned in. When we kissed, I realized that Percy was not the one for me. Ryan was. So we joined our friends, again, this time holding hands.


End file.
